In cabins of aircraft and other commercial vehicles, cabin dividers may be used to divide different portions of the cabin, such as to divide first class from business class. In some aircraft, the cabin dividers and/or other objects (e.g., screens, signage, projectors, lights, etc.) may be mounted on a ceiling and/or under overhead storage bins.